Never Thought It Would Be You
by Romanaa
Summary: This is just me being me! I love Kurtbastian and I just had to write this story. Part of ity is sort of based on a roleplay be and a freind are doing...but basically its just sort of an alternate season 3/4 and onwards. Rated T only to be safe, although I doubt it will the rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; ****Okay so I love Kurtbastian. I always have done and I was going to wait until season 4 finished (or almost finished) to do this story but I just feel like I have to do it now after episode 4 because of Blaine. I just don't understand why he acted the way he did. I can understand if people don't see it the same way as me but I just think he went too far. When we first met Blaine in season 2 I hated him and then I grew to love him but because of season 4 episode 4 that hatred has just come back again. Now with that little rant over I'm going to do this Kurtbastian story, I'm going to set it sort of in the middle of season 3. So Kurt, Rachel and all those lot haven't graduated yet as I know what I want to do with this story.**

Sebastian just sat in the Lima Bean with his usual drink, coffee with a shot of Courvoisier. He didn't understand what was wrong with him, normally he would be thinking about Blaine or about what to do next with the Warblers but not today. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to think of either of those things. Why was that? He just didn't know the answer to that. He then began to feel even more confused as he found himself unable to stop thinking about the one person who frustrated him more than anything, Kurt Hummel. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Kurt? Why couldn't he think about Blaine? Wasn't he in love with Blaine?  
He then just looked up as he heard someone walk into the Lima Bean, a small smile came onto his face as he saw that it was Kurt and Blaine. Just seeing Kurt confirmed it. He loved him. But since when? Since when had he loved Kurt and not Blaine? Had he always loved Kurt, from the moment they met? He wasn't sure but he just knew that it was Kurt that he loved and not Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine then walked over to Sebastian's table and sat down after getting their drinks.  
"Hey killer, how've you been? I haven't seen you around. I thought you would have come back to Dalton to see the Warblers but, there hasn't been any sighting of you since Regionals." He said to him, ignoring Kurt. He wasn't going to let on that he loved Kurt, he couldn't bring himself to. Maybe because he didn't want to love Kurt. Flirting and acting the way he normally did around Blaine would make it seem like he still wanted Blaine right?  
"We've just been really busy practising for Nationals, together" Kurt replied back before Blaine had a chance to speak, emphasising the word together. That then made Sebastian turn his head to look at him. Why did Kurt have to speak? Because now Sebastian wasn't sure if he could look away from Kurt.  
Thankfully Blaine then spoke, which made Sebastian turn his head to look at him.  
"So what have you been up to? And how are the Warblers doing? It's a shame you didn't get through to Nationals. You guys were just amazing"  
Sebastian just smiled "I've just been going to Scandals almost every night, looking for you but you never showed up so I ended up making out with a few random guys most of the time. And as for the Warblers, I think they're a little pissed about not getting through. Well all except Trent. He's just been acting weird" he said to Blaine.

"Weird isn't the word for the way he's been acting Sebastian" came the voice of Jeff from behind Sebastian. He turned around to see Jeff and Nick walking towards the table he was sitting at with Kurt and Blaine.  
Nick then sat next to Sebastian and Jeff sat next to Nick.  
"Hey guys, you doing okay?" Blaine smiled at them.  
"Yeah we're great. Missing you though. The Warblers just isn't the same without Blaine Anderson" Nick smiled as he then glanced at Jeff who just smiled at him.  
"What has Trent been doing that's more than weird anyway?" Kurt then asked.  
Nick, Jeff and Sebastian all just looked at each other for a moment before Nick spoke  
"He just gets a little drunk sometimes and just sits on the floor in the Warbler room crying. And he keeps saying that he misses you Blaine, saying that you're pretty and he misses you're pretty face and…..well last time he was drunk he started rambling about wanting to be with you or something"  
Blaine just looked confused "That is weird. It doesn't really sound like Trent at all. I guess I'll have to catch up with you all sometime. And actually go back to Dalton to hang out with you all" he smiled.  
Jeff then yawned and rested his head on Nick's shoulder, Nick then just smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeff. Jeff then just looked up at Nick, just as Nick looked down to look at him. The two of them just stared at each other for what seemed like ages before Jeff kissed Nick. After a few moments the two of them stood up and looked at Kurt and Blaine.  
"I think we're just gonna….g-go. Me and Nick need some alone time" Jeff smiled as he then took a hold of Nick's hand and smiled at him before kissing him.

After Nick and Jeff left Blaine just smiled "Since when were they dating?" he asked Sebastian.  
"Since a few days ago I think." Sebastian replied "About time right?" Sebastian smiled and then just winked at Blaine.  
Kurt just sighed "I need another coffee" he said as he then got up. Once Kurt had left Blaine just looked at Sebastian with a serious look.  
"What's with all the flirting Sebastian? I get that you like me but, I'm with Kurt. I love Kurt and I'm not going to leave him" he said to him.  
Sebastian just looked slightly amused by what Blaine had just said "Let's get a few things straight. Kurt's too good for you, New Directions is a joke and the odds are by the end of the school year I'll have Kurt, a job in Broadway and you'll have another school year to try and get over Kurt" he then said with a small smile.  
"Wait…..what? Since when did you even want Kurt?" Blaine said to him.  
"Beats me but you'd better get used to it. I always get what I want and I want your boyfriend" Sebastian said with a smile "Say anything about this to anyone and I'll let slip about what happened that night at Scandals when you were drunk and Kurt wouldn't sleep with you"  
Blaine was just about to protest when Kurt came back and sat down "What were you guys talking about?" he asked.  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Blaine said with a frown as he then stood up "I have to go"  
"What? Why?" Kurt said as he looked up at him and took his hand.  
"I've got a few things I need to do that's all" Blaine replied as he turned away and walked out the Lima Bean.  
"Is he okay? What did you do Sebastian?" Kurt said as he then looked slightly annoyed.  
"I didn't say anything. Nothing to offend him anyway. He'll be fine, just forget about him for now" Sebastian smiled at him "I've got to head off but make sure you don't be a stranger. You might be irritating but your boyfriend is kinda hot" he said with a wink as he then stood up and left. Of course he thought that Kurt was hotter than Blaine but he wasn't going to say that.

As he watched Sebastian leave Kurt realised something. He'd felt something when Sebastian had winked at him. He was so confused. Did this mean he liked Sebastian? It couldn't mean that because he loved Blaine and he didn't want to hurt him. All he could do now was think about Sebastian. He kept thinking about his eyes, his smile, his smirk and that wink. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. He tried to make himself think about Blaine but he couldn't. What was wrong with him? Was he in love with Sebastian Smythe?

The next day Kurt walked into the McKinley choir room and walked over to Blaine who was already there.  
"Why'd you walk out of the Lima Bean like that yesterday?" Kurt asked as he sat next to him.  
"Because Sebastian was pissing me off" Blaine lied, he hated lying to Kurt but he didn't want Sebastian telling Kurt what had happened that night at Scandals. The reason he didn't want Sebastian to tell Kurt what had happened was because he had slept with him. He may have been drunk but he didn't want Kurt to find out and get hurt. He loved Kurt so much and never wanted to hurt him.  
The choir room then filled up with the New Directions and they were followed by Mr Schuester.  
"Right, this week's assignment is to find a song about betrayal and sing it as a duet with another member" Mr Schue said to the class and Brittany instantly put her hand up "Yes Brittany?"  
"Does it have to be a real song? Because I could write one about Lord Tubbington betraying my trust by joining a gang and smoking" Brittany said with a serious look on her face.  
Santana just looked to Brittany and smiled at her softly just like she always did.  
Mr Schue just smiled at Brittany "It can be a real song or a song that you made up yourself. It doesn't matter what sort of betrayal it is as long as it is betrayal in some way. So I want you all to go away and find a song or write a song about betrayal and have one ready as soon as possible"  
All the New Directions left the choir room but Kurt just stayed put and seemed to be daydreaming and not paying attention. Mr Schue just walked over to him "Kurt? Are you okay? Is there something the matter?" he asked him, feeling slightly worried just like he always worried about all of his Glee kids.  
"I'm not sure. I'm just trying to work something out and I just get the feeling that there is something Blaine isn't telling me" Kurt replied as he looked up at Mr Schue.  
Mr Schue just smiled at Kurt "Why don't you try talking to Miss Pillsbury about it? She might be able to help you out" he suggested which made Kurt smile and stand up.  
"If she can't help then I guess no one can" Kurt mumbled before walking out of the choir room and heading towards Miss Pillsbury's office.

Kurt knocked on Miss Pillsbury's door and when she told him to come in he smiled and walked in.  
"Kurt how can I help you?" Miss Pillsbury said flashing him a smile as he sat down in front of her.  
"I'm just confused about something. About the way I feel and…..and I think there is something Blaine isn't telling me and I just don't know what to do about it" Kurt replied.  
"Well you could always start by sitting down and talking to Blaine and tell him how you feel and he might open up to you and tell you if there is something bothering him, and if that doesn't work then you could always sing about it. I mean there must be a song about how you're feeling right now and you could sing that to him and that could work" Miss Pillsbury said to him, just hoping that she was helping him in some way.  
"What should I do if I think I'm falling for someone else? Even though I still love Blaine?" Kurt then asked her.  
Miss Pillsbury just took a small breath in before speaking "If you want my advice, and since you came here I'm guessing that you do, then you have to tell Blaine and this other guy and in the end follow your heart because it may be on the left side but it's always right"  
Kurt just smiled and thanked Miss Pillsbury before standing up and walking out of her office. She was right. He had to tell Blaine that he thought he was falling for Sebastian but how could he tell Sebastian that. For a start Sebastian was after Blaine and secondly if he told Sebastian how he felt, wouldn't Sebastian just annoy him all the time about it and act like he'd never said anything?

Sebastian just sighed softly as he walked into French, 20 minutes late. He wasn't even looking at anyone, just at the floor.  
The French teacher just looked up at Sebastian and sighed softly as he just sat down and looked at the table.  
"Sebastian, you are 20 minutes late. You'd better have a good excuse" The French teacher said to him.  
Sebastian just looked up and shook his head "I don't have an excuse, other than the fact that I just couldn't be bothered" he said with a small sigh.  
The French teacher just rolled her eyes and went to help a student whose hand was up.  
Trent just turned around and looked at Sebastian "You okay?" he asked him.  
Sebastian just shook his head in reply and before Trent could speak again the French teacher told him to turn back around and get his work done.  
"I will when I've found out what is wrong with Sebastian" Trent said to her as he then spoke to Sebastian "Tell me what's the matter please. I might be able to help, in some way"  
Sebastian just shook his head "You can't help me Trent, just get on with your work or you're going to get into trouble. Never mind me" he said in reply.  
"But I want to help you. I'm sure I can and even if I can't I'm a good listener" Trent then said.  
"Trent and Sebastian will you both stop talking right now. Trent get on with your work and Sebastian get outside. First you're late and then you just sit and talk. I want you out of my classroom" the French teacher shouted.  
"Fine by me. I don't really care about this stupid lesson anyway" Sebastian said as he got up and walked out.  
The French teacher then just followed him out, that wasn't like him. Normally he would fight back and say he was sorry and try to convince her to let him stay in the classroom.  
"Are you alright? Is there something bothering you?" She asked him, rather concerned about him.  
Sebastian just looked at her "Like it matters. There isn't anything that I can do about it anyway"  
"Just tell me and I might be able to help or give you some advice" the French teacher said to him with a smile.  
Sebastian just sighed softly "What can you do? How can you help when I'm falling in love with someone I used to hate and his boyfriend is the guy that I used to be in love with? I don't even know what I can do, never mind what anyone else can do" Sebastian frowned.  
"All you have to do is to tell this guy how you feel about him. Even if he doesn't feel the same its better to tell someone how you feel, than to just suffer in silence" she smiled as she then walked back into the classroom.  
Sebastian just sighed and walked off, he wasn't sure where he was headed but he just wanted to get out of Dalton. He just wanted to go somewhere to get some time on his own. He thought of the Lima Bean, but if he went there he'd probably bump into some of the New Directions at some point and he couldn't be bothered with them right now. Not even Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; ****Sorry this took so long to be uploaded, I have just been so busy and I haven't got a lot of access to the Internet and it's just that I've been really busy and just haven't been in the mood to even write because of loads of fights between me and my sister and I've just been feeling so down. And to be honest I still do so I am not really sure how long it will be between updates. I will try to keep this updated as much as I can. Just please bare with me and don't give up on me. I hope you like this chapter. Just don't give up on me like I said guys. Don't forget to review if you like this, I'd love some feedback although no horrible comments please. If you have anything that you think could happen in the story then I would be happy for any suggestions.**

Mr Schue was just about to speak to the New Directions as he walked into the room as he saw Brittany with her hand up._  
_"Yes Brittany?" he asked her with a smile.  
"I wrote a song about Betrayal and I was just wondering if I could sing it with Santana on the piano. We were practising it all night last night, ready to sing it to all of you." Brittany said with a smile.  
"Go ahead girls." Mr Schue smiled as he stepped aside.  
The both of them walked up to the front of the class. "The song is called 'My cat's betrayal'" Brittany said to the rest of the New Directions.  
Santana smiled as she then sat at the piano and began to play the music. After a few notes Brittany began to sing.

_I thought something was strange when he just left in the middle of the night.  
He didn't come back for hours and I found a cigarette packet on my bed next to him.  
And then he joined that gang. I know he did it because of the clothes he wore.  
I told him I wasn't speaking to him, oh, just made him do it more and more._

_My cat's betrayal, my cat's betrayal. It hurt me so much. My cat's betrayal.  
I think he's even been going through my mail._

_He won't let me take him to the vet, to see if the cigarettes he smokes are harming his liver. I think it is because he just wants to….he just wants to betray me and my trust.  
He won't listen to me even when I tell him he must._

_My cat's betrayal, my cat's betrayal. It hurt me so much. My cat's betrayal.  
I think he's even been going through my mail._

"That's all I have at the minute but I can write some more if we don't think of anything else that we can do at nationals." Brittany then said with a smile as she then looked to Santana who stood up, took her hand and went to sit down with her.  
"Thank you Brittany" Mr Schue smiled at Brittany "Right who is up next?" he asked as his eyes then rested upon Kurt, he seemed to be distracted by something.  
"Kurt? Are you alright?" he asked him.  
Kurt just looked up and nodded "I have a song that I need to sing. It's not about betrayal exactly and I don't have anyone that I practised it with." He then said as he then sighed slightly and looked to Blaine who seemed rather worried about him.  
Mr Schue just smiled "Go ahead, if it's not about betrayal then that's okay. If you feel like you have to sing it then just go ahead."  
Kurt just smiled softly and stood up and walked to the front of the room. He didn't look up until he'd gotten to the front, and after a few moments, he began to sing.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a  
Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Gaga_

_Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a  
Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Gaga_

_When he comes to me,  
I am ready.  
I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain.  
even after three times he betrays me._

_I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
A King with no crown, king with no crown._

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby  
he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a holy fool, oh baby  
he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a  
Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Gaga_

_I couldn't love a man so purely  
Even prophets forgave his crooked way  
I've learned love is like a brick you can  
build a house or sink a dead body_

_I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
A King with no crown, king with no crown._

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby  
he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a holy fool, oh baby  
he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_In the most biblical sense, I am beyond repentance  
fame hooker, prostitute, wench, vomits her mind  
but in the cultural sense, I just speak in future tense  
Judas kiss me if offenced, or wear an ear condom next time._

_I wanna love you, but something's pulling me away from you  
Jesus is my virtue, but Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to_

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby  
he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a holy fool, oh baby  
he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as  
Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Juda-a-a  
Judas Juda-a-a, Judas Gaga._

__By the time Kurt had finished singing, tears were falling down his face. Finn instantly stood up and pulled his brother into a tight hug, Kurt just hugged Finn back and cried into him.  
Blaine just stood up and walked out of the choir room, his eyes full of tears. He knew why Kurt had been singing that song; it was because he was in love with someone else. Blaine didn't want to lose Kurt, he loved him so much but he knew that he was going to lose Kurt. To whoever it was that he was in love with. After a few moments of crying on Finn, Kurt pulled away and ran after Blaine.  
"Blaine wait" Kurt shouted after Blaine.  
Blaine just turned around and looked at Kurt "Who was that song about? Who is it you're in love with?" he asked.  
Kurt just looked at him for a few moments before speaking "S-Sebastian but Blaine I love you. I want to be with you still"  
"How long for? Until you get bored because I'm not Sebastian?" Blaine almost shouted at him.  
Kurt just sighed "Blaine that is never happening. I might love Sebastian but I want you" he said as he then hugged Blaine.  
Blaine then just hugged Kurt back and sighed softly "You'd better not break my heart" he whispered as he then kissed Kurt softly.  
Kurt just kissed Blaine back for a few moments before pulling away. Somehow kissing Blaine just didn't feel right anymore but he couldn't break Blaine's heart. He just couldn't.

"Are you two alright?" came Brittany's voice from behind them "Since you were crying Kurt and Blaine you looked like you were going to cry"  
"Yeah we're okay Brittany. I was just upset because of Kurt singing that song but we've worked it all out now" Blaine told her which made Brittany look confused.  
"Why would you be upset over him singing that? Lady Gaga is like a legend, not as much of a legend as Britney Spears but she is a legend" Brittany said to Blaine.  
"Do you know what the song is about Brittany?" Kurt asked her.  
"Isn't it about how Mary Magdalene loved Judas even though she loved Jesus and she wasn't sure what to do about it?" Brittany asked with a deadly serious look on her face.  
Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other and smiled. They both decided that it was probably best not to tell Brittany that she was wrong and tell her what the song was really about in case it confused her.  
Kurt's phone then beeped and when he checked it he just smiled, and he then pressed a few buttons on his phone. Blaine wasn't sure what he was doing but realised that he was ringing someone. But who? He was only going to be hearing half the conversation and it was going to be difficult to try and work out who Kurt was talking to. Or was it? He just had to wait for whoever it was to pick up the phone.

"Hey you, what was with that text?...no, I'm not alone. I'm with Blaine….depends…on why you need me….oh really?...well you might have to just deal with that yourself because I….no, I can't just…okay fine. Where am I meeting you?...Be there as soon as possible…..see you, bye" Kurt then hung up and looked to Blaine "Sorry. I have to…I have to go" he said quickly before walking off.

Kurt walked into the Lima Bean and smiled as he saw Sebastian sitting at a table.  
"Right I'm here. So what is this problem that only I can help you with." Kurt asked him.  
Sebastian looked up with a smile and stood up "I want to go to Scandal but I hate going alone and I thought that you could come with me." He said to Kurt with another smile.  
Kurt just looked rather confused "You sure you don't want Blaine with you?"  
Sebastian just shook his head "No, he'd just get drunk way tom early and I'd have to take him home and look after him. No fun in that" Sebastian grinned "So, are you coming or not?" Sebastian asked him and when Kurt just nodded he took a hold of his hand and walked outside to his car.  
"Get in, and we'll go to Scandal and just see what happens when we get there and get a few drinks down us" Sebastian winked as he then got in the rivers seat. Once Kurt was in and had his seatbelt on Sebastian began to drive to Scandal.

After a few drinks each at Scandal, Kurt knew that he should be going but he didn't want to. He wanted to spend as much time with Sebastian as possible.  
"You know you're not as bad as I first thought you were" Kurt said with a small smile.  
Sebastian just looked at him with a smile "Neither are you" he said to him. He then just stared at him for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing Kurt.  
Kurt knew that he should have pushed Sebastian away but instead he just kissed him back.  
After a few moments of kissing Kurt was the one that pulled away, looking rather stunned.  
"What was that about? I…I thought it was Blaine that you wanted…not…not me" Kurt said to him.  
"It was Blaine. I don't know what happened or how it happened but now it isn't Blaine. Its you" Sebastian said taking Kurt's hands in his "I mean it. I want you. Just….just be with me"  
Kurt smiled as he then just sighed softly "Sebastian…I can't. Even if I wanted to I couldn't because I'm with Blaine and I love Blaine" he said as he looked down.  
Sebastian just bit his lip and also looked to the floor. Why had did he have to love Kurt? Couldn't he love someone who didn't already have a boyfriend? Hearing Kurt say that wanted Blaine and not him had hurt. He couldn't deny that.

"You know, maybe…maybe we could just not tell Blaine" Kurt suddenly said causing Sebastian to look up. "I know it's wrong but I just want you and I don't want to hurt Blaine so this is the only way to be with you without hurting him" he then added before kissing Sebastian again and wrapping his arms around him.  
Sebastian just pulled Kurt closer to him and kissed him back, never wanting to pull away from the kiss. He slowly moved his hands up Kurt's back and eventually they ended up tangled in his hair.  
"Kurt, what are you doing? What about Blaine?" came a voice from behind Sebastian.  
Sebastian and Kurt jumped apart and looked to the owner of the voice.  
Kurt's eyes just widened as he saw Karofsky standing there.  
"David…I….Please don't tell Blaine…I couldn't help it" Kurt said to him as he bit his lip.  
"I won't tell Blaine because you are going to tell him" Karofsky said with a frown. He then looked to Sebastian "Why do that? Why try to break up Kurt and Blaine?"  
"Look, I just really like him okay and I just want to be with him. I don't want Blaine to get hurt but if it's the only way I can be with him then I don't care." Sebastian said as he then kissed Kurt again.  
Karofsky just rolled his eyes "Tell him or end this" he said to Kurt before he then walked off.

"Maybe we should go, I mean in case Blaine comes along and catches us" Kurt said as he finished off his drink.  
"We'll go back to mine. Blaine might think you are at home if you aren't here or at the Lima Bean. He'll never think of looking for you at mine" Sebastian said as he took Kurt's hand. Kurt just smiled as they walked out of Scandal and into the car park.  
Sebastian kissed Kurt softly before getting into the car. As soon as Kurt was in the car Sebastian drove off and towards his house.  
Kurt heard his phone go off when they were half way to Sebastian's. He sighed softly as he saw that it was Blaine ringing him. "Crap. What do I tell him?" Kurt asked.  
"I dunno make something up. Something that he might believe." Sebastian answered.  
Kurt then answered the phone "Hey Blaine…..yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a bit off. I'm just going to go home to get some sleep….no its okay, I don't need you to come over….Or Rachel…Blaine! I'll be alright I just need some sleep…..you don't have to check on me later…..Okay fine you can drop me a text or ring me later to see how I am but no coming over alright?...because you know what I'm like. I don't like having people around me when I don't feel to great…...I will be fine don't worry….love you too…..bye"


End file.
